Big Threat, Bigger Picture
by vamp-gal
Summary: Big threats are lurking in Narnia so the Pevensies ask the Charmed Ones and Chris for help however, while they are away there may be a bigger picture, in the scheme of things, going on in their own home.
1. Other Threats

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 1: Other Threats_

Lucy could hardly believe it. A few weeks ago she and her brothers and sister had helped defeat the White Witch and now they were rulers of Narnia, when the same few weeks ago they had just been regular kids waiting for a war to finish so that they could return home to their family.

Susan was in the same mind-set as Lucy. She missed home but realized that she had responsibilities here now. She decided that she would look up the history of Narnia. This history, in her opinion, was quite interesting, as tending to the creatures of this world was of course.

Edmund decided he would help in any way he could. He still couldn't stop the guilt that he had nearly betrayed them all, nearly killing Aslan in the process. So anything that he could amend that the White Witch had ruled, if they wanted it changed, he fought for it.

Peter wished he could be as happy as his siblings were, however, as he was High King most warnings and threats that had been coming through were sent directly to him. From what he could tell there was another force who wanted to rule the land. He of course would not let that happen, however, it seemed that the creatures they were dealing with were beyond his and his siblings' expertise.

The eldest of the siblings was walking through the castle to a room full of his own personal advisors. He didn't want anything getting out about this new threat until he was sure they could be dealt with; the only problem was that he didn't know anyone that would be able to defeat the monsters who were trying to attack.

As he walked in, his advisors rose out of respect. He signalled for them to be seated and he sat himself.

"Any word on the new threat?" Peter asked, getting straight to business.

"No, my liege. Though we have been able to find out who they are," one of his advisors, William, spoke.

Peter waited for him to continue. "Well," he asked, "who are they?"

"Sir, it seems that they are from another world, your world we believe. However, they keep themselves in the shadows, wreaking their havoc secretly," another advisor, Oscar, told him.

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "Criminals?" he asked, hopefully.

They shook their heads.

"Then would somebody please tell me what we're dealing with here?" he asked.

"It seems we're being attacked by demons, your Highness," William admitted.

"Demons?" Peter repeated, sceptically.

"Yes, we realize this is a bit of a stretch. We know humans believe there is no such thing. But we are positive that demons are trying to take over Narnia."

"But why?" Peter asked, curiosity taking over his scepticism.

"Well, it seems that their Underworld is without a ruler at the moment. They have tried ruling the Earth, however, good witches keep interfering with their plans. It seems to us they want to try and attack somewhere, where they believe, there is less power," William explained.

Peter sighed "Is there any way to defeat them?" he asked.

"Well, your Highness, it seems that there are special potions and spells that are to be used," Oscar told him.

Peter nodded. "And what do the rest of you think about this?" he asked, wanting opinions from all of his advisors.

"It seems the most plausible explanation," one exclaimed.

"I would like to search all other possible areas, however, I must agree with the others" a woman told him.

Peter nodded, believing this was a good idea. "You keep on with that while we explore this demon theory," he told her.

The woman nodded and left with the other man to do some more research.

"William, Oscar, is there anybody who can help us?" Peter asked.

William nodded. "We believe there are powerful witches, the most powerful witches of all time, who will be willing to help. We hope so anyway. They come across demons every day and will know what to do."

Peter stood up. "Right, how do we get in contact with them?"

"Well sir, they are from your world, however, it seems that they know some other magical creatures from their own world. We can send a message to the wood nymphs and hope they get the message in time," Oscar told him.

"Ok, do that and I'll warn my siblings. If what you've told me is true, I think we're going to war."

The advisors nodded and retreated from the room leaving Peter to his thoughts. _Narnia isn't ready for another war, _Peter thought,_ we barely succeeded last time. Most people got out safe. I can't risk them. _Peter sighed. _But I don't think I've got a choice._

_Hey,_

_First chapter :) what do you guys think? _

_Thanks for reading! _


	2. Different Land

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 2: Different Land_

"Mum, please don't go on this demon hunt. It might be dangerous," Chris begged as they orbed into the kitchen.

"You didn't have a problem with me going after them before," Piper commented. "Paige!" She called out.

"Yes but that was when I was posing as a dedicated whitelighter, now I can be the worried son." He told her.

"I know Chris but I can't just drop everything because I'm pregnant. Yes I want you to be safe and healthy but I have responsibilities and you said something big is going on," she reminded him. "PAIGE!"

"I know you have responsibilities but why don't you just cut down on the power of three demons for a while. Let Paige and Phoebe pick up the load, and you can't use that excuse, something big is always going on."

"Hmm, that wouldn't be very fair considering they too have lives of their own, and that's beside the point," she sighed. "I swear if I have to call ONE MORE TIME!"

"Alright, alright I'm here. Who we hunting?" Paige asked.

Chris spun round picking water out of the fridge, as if Paige had proved his point.

"She may be eager but the answer is still no."

Chris sighed "Fine."

"Leo!" Piper called.

A flurry of blue orbs came floating down, forming the shape of her ex-husband "Hey, what's going on?"

"Could you talk to the other Elders, we're out of leads of what this new 'big thing' is," she told him.

"OK, but I don't know how much help they'll be," Leo told her.

"Naturally." Piper sighed.

"Yeah, look Leo, it could really help us out," Paige told him.

Leo took a breath. "Ok, I'll ask," he told them, orbing out in the flurry of magical lights.

Suddenly they heard the door slam. "Hello?" Phoebe called out.

"In here," Piper called back.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're about to go on a demon hunt," Piper told her.

"Another one?" she asked, pulling a face.

"Yes, another one. I want my son to be evil-free in the future thank you very much."

Phoebe grunted. "After this no using the nephew card for at least a month."

"Hey!" Chris spluttered, offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, but I have a life I'd like to live."

Chris rolled his eyes but gave a half-smile.

Piper looked round. "To the attic!" she said, leading the way.

Paige, Phoebe and Chris all looked at each other before following. They were half-way up the stairs when they heard a shriek from Piper.

"What the hell?"

At hearing this they all looked at each other and ran the remainder of the way.

"Mum!" Chris called.

"Piper, are you Ok?" Paige called at the same time.

They saw Piper at the door of the attic with her mouth open, speechless. She turned and saw her sisters and son running towards her. She pointed to the attic.

"Wha? How did this happen?" she asked, wide-eyed.

The three of them stopped to see what she was talking about, and were gobsmacked.

"Did someone use magic?" Paige asked.

"Even if we did, how and why would something like this happen?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, you'd better hope this just leads to another world," Chris told them.

Paige looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "And why is that?" she asked, flailing her arms across her chest.

"Because if it's not, then you need to find the book. Fast."

Piper regained her speech at this. "The Book, what happened to the book?" she asked.

"Well, if Chris is right and this is another world, then if we go through then the attic may return to normal. Meaning the book is technically still where it's supposed to be."

"Great plan, but what happens if we go through and can't get back to this world?" Paige asked through her sarcasm.

"I think it might be a chance we have to take," she told them.

"And why might that be?" Piper asked.

"Because, it's not going to go away. If it's here, in our attic, then someone may be in need of our help."

"And what if it's a trap?" Paige asked.

Chris looked at all of them. "I think we might have to chance it."

The four of them sighed and stepped across the threshold, Phoebe closing the door behind her.

"OK, which direction?" Paige asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," they heard.

They looked around and saw a man on a horse.

"And who are you?" Piper asked, arms raised ready to freeze or blow up, whichever seemed best.

"My name is Oscar, Royal Advisor to High King Peter," he told them, proudly.

"Yeah, that's great. But why are we here?" Paige asked.

Oscar looked down. "The wood nymphs didn't tell you?"

Phoebe looked round to the others behind her and looked back. "I'm afraid not. We walked into the attic and _'poof'_ another land," she told him.

"Attic? I've never heard of this place," Oscar thought for a moment. "Regardless; I didn't know wood nymphs held such power."

"They don't." Chris told him.

"Then how did you get here?"

Piper sighed. "Do you think this is the Elders' doing? I think this is the Elders' doing."

"If it was, Leo would have told us wouldn't he?" Paige told her.

"Maybe, unless he's been brainwashed and if that's the case I will blow him all the way to-" she was cut off before she could finish her rant.

"Could you tell us why we're here?" Chris asked.

"You three are the most powerful witches and sisters of all time, no?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I suppose, but-"

"Then who is this man?" He asked, curious.

"One of the sisters, witches sons," Piper answered, begrudgingly.

"Then you must be very powerful as well. Come, we don't have much time. Demons are invading our land."

"Demons, why?" Paige asked.

"We believe that since they can't rule the underworld and you and other good witches like you have thwarted their attempts to rule your land, they have come to take ours," Oscar told them. "Now please, come. The Kings and Queens will be waiting for you at their castle."

"And how do we get there?" Piper asked.

Oscar smirked. "You're the most powerful witches to walk the Earth, you tell me," he answered before riding off.

_Hey,_

_Ok that's the second chapter done and dusted :)_

_Hope you're all liking it so far :)_

_Thanks for reading! _


	3. Helping Hand

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 3: Helping Hand_

After they were left to fend for themselves, as Piper liked to exaggerate, Paige and Chris orbed them to the Castle where the Kings and Queens resided. They waited outside for Oscar to come and let them in, but found there were people outside waiting for them already.

"You must be powerful, to get here and beat Oscar who's travelling by horse," Susan said, starting conversation.

"Yeah, we have our own means of transportation," Paige told her.

"I saw. I must apologize for Oscar, he seems to find amusement in the strangest things. So, you're going to help us save our country?"

"As much as we can," Chris told her.

Susan nodded her head in thanks. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Susan Pevensie, High Queen of Narnia."

"You're a little young to be Queen, aren't you?" Phoebe asked.

Susan smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose I am. However, it has been written therefore I must stand by my country."

They all nodded.

"I'm Phoebe," Phoebe introduced herself to Susan, holding out her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Phoebe."

"Piper," Piper said, after a moment of hesitation.

"Paige," Paige introduced herself too, giving Susan a smile and a quick peace sign.

"Chris," Chris told Susan, arms crossed across his chest.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Now, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to my brothers and sister. Peter has been going over strategies he could use against these, demons I believe, all morning."

"Peter?" Phoebe asked.

"My older brother, High King of Narnia."

As they walked down the corridors they ended up in a hall where the thrones came into their vision. However, they were not being occupied. At this moment Peter and Edmund were in a debate about what to do while Lucy was failing to get them to calm down.

"Peter, Edmund! We have guests," Susan scolded, making her presence known.

"Excellent," Peter exclaimed. "Maybe you can help us. Who is the best strategist out of you all?"

"Peter!" Susan continued.

"That'd probably be me," Chris offered.

Peter nodded. "Come here for a moment, would you?"

Chris shrugged and walked over, inserting himself in the debate.

"You can't do that, he'll agree with you, you are High King," Edmund grouched.

"Well I won't tell him whose plan is whose will I? And besides-" he stopped, waiting for a name.

"Chris" Chris offered, helpfully.

"Chris might have some ideas of his own," Peter told him.

"I'm sorry about all this." Susan apologized once again.

"It's alright. Brings back old memories, huh?" Phoebe smiled at her sisters.

Susan nodded. "Yes, well this is my sister Lucy, Queen of Narnia."

"It's nice to meet you," Lucy said, excitedly.

"Um, how old are you all?" Piper asked, worried for these children getting involved with demons.

"We understand, we're quite young. However, we're capable," Susan told the sisters.

"We just don't want you getting hurt," Phoebe told them.

"Yeah, we don't mean to be disrespectful or anything," Paige continued.

Susan and Lucy smiled. "Thank you for your concern. If you'd like, Lucy and I will show you up to your rooms and over dinner we'll talk about what happened when we first came here to Narnia."

"How long ago was it?" Phoebe asked.

"A few weeks ago, I think," Lucy smiled.

The sisters couldn't help but smile at this girl; she had so much life in her when she knew full well there was a war coming.

"Come on, we'll take you upstairs," Lucy smiled.

"Chris, are you going to be OK?" Piper asked.

"Huh?" Chris looked up from the debate. "Yeah mum, all good here" he told her quickly before resuming his case.

Piper smiled a little and walked away from the hall with her sisters.

Over dinner the Pevensie children had told the Charmed Ones and Chris about the White Witch and all they had done to protect Narnia. It was then they realized that, yes these are children but they have experience and heart.

"We know this is a lot to ask," Peter said. "If we had any other way we would have done that. I assume we're disrupting your lives somewhat."

"Oh our lives are disrupted on a daily basis, I wouldn't worry about it," Paige smiled.

Peter nodded and smiled.

"Even still, this isn't your fight, it's ours and we know this. It's just we have no experience with these sorts of creatures," Edmund explained.

"We'll do all we can to help, we promise," Phoebe told them.

"Well, you've already helped a lot. Chris is quite a good strategist. Puts our work to shame." Peter smiled.

Chris laughed a little. "The least I could do," he shrugged.

"So, when the war is over, does anyone know how we can get back?" Piper asked.

The Pevensies looked at each other. "I'm sorry I'm afraid not. The only way we know how to get back to our world is by the Wardrobe in the spare room. That's in England I'm afraid."

"We can get back from there if necessary," Paige smiled, reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine I'm sure"

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I think we should all get some rest. We're going to need all our energy for the days ahead," Susan suggested, standing up.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where am I sleeping?" Chris asked one of the sisters, whichever one was willing to listen.

"We're all sharing a room," Piper told him.

"Someone's going to have to share, they were only expecting us three," Phoebe told him.

"Sorry," Chris said, rolling his eyes a little.

Paige smiled. "Don't worry, you can share with one of us."

Chris groaned.

"What? We're not that bad!" Phoebe told him.

Chris laughed. "Mum you kick, Aunt Paige you fidget and Aunt Phoebe you're clingy."

Sounds of objection came from them; that was until they all started proving Chris right by confirming what he said by letting the others know they were wrong.

Chris smirked.

"Fine, you may have your own bed," Paige told him, leading him into the room with her hand gestures.

"Thank you," he smiled.

The girls paused for a moment. "You think he did that on purpose?" Piper asked.

"Well, don't look at us he's your son" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah but that's Paige's quality," Piper said, walking into the room.

Paige was left with her mouth hanging open. "Well he gets his neurotic 'quality' from you" she whispered.

"You know, I can hear you!"

_Third Chapter done :)_

_Hope you all like it so far _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Vanquished Demons

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 4: Vanquished Demons_

As Chris woke he looked at the clock beside him and inwardly cursed. He hated his internal alarm clock sometimes. He settled to get back to sleep but realized something felt different. He looked beside him and saw Paige sleeping on the other side of the bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to remember if she was there when he initially went to sleep.

"Aunt Paige?"

Paige groaned, but her eyes remained closed.

"Weren't you with Aunt Phoebe last night?" he asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah but, you're right, she's way too clingy. Couldn't sleep, sorry kid" she told him.

Chris smiled a little. "OK, sorry for waking you."

"Hmm," she responded waving her hand. "Go back to sleep" she ordered.

Chris laughed and did as she commanded.

A few hours later they were both woken again, this time by Piper and Phoebe.

"Come on sleepy heads, time to get up," Piper called out to them, clapping her hands.

They both groaned as one of them, probably Phoebe, opened the curtains, letting the sun through making them groan even more as they turned away from the offending light.

Phoebe huffed and pulled the covers off them.

"You guys are a pain, you know that right?" Chris asked, finally opening his eyes.

"It's what I'm here for," Piper replied, sweetly.

"Why aren't you guys up already?" Phoebe asked.

"'cause Chris decides to wake people up in the middle of the night," Paige replied.

"It was 4am and if my personal alarm clock annoys me it's only right I pass that on," Chris told her.

Paige didn't reply, she huffed and through a pillow at him.

Chris turned to glare at her, he smirked.

"Uh oh," Piper said in a small voice, knowing what was coming.

Chris sat up and grabbed his own pillow, throwing it at his Aunt. Paige looked at him, both thinking the same thing.

This was war!

"Guys!" Piper called out, trying to get them to focus. She sighed and whistled, nearly deafening them all.

"What did I do?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her ear.

"We have to get downstairs, may I remind you there is a war coming."

"What else is new?" Paige asked.

"Cute, get dressed and let's go."

"Don't think this is over yet, kid," Paige warned.

"Bring it on," Chris retorted.

When they finally made their way downstairs, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were already awake and discussing the impending threat.

Peter noticed their guests and the discussion stopped.

"Hello, I trust you had a good sleep?" Peter asked. Since becoming High King he had a lot more maturity about him, more than when he and his siblings first came to the country.

"Yes, thank you," Piper replied.

"Good, if you'll follow us to the dining room breakfast is being prepared," he smiled.

They all followed and started talking, Peter's royal advisors were there as well. After formally meeting Oscar and William they settled down for talking about the demons.

"Some of the magical community would like to talk to you," William told them.

"Us, why?" Phoebe asked.

"It seems they believe you'll be best to talk to ask you have come across such evil before," Oscar explained.

"So, if a couple of you could do that, then the other two can help us with how to get rid of them." Susan suggested.

"Well, Mum's best with potions," Chris told them.

"And Phoebe's best with spells," Paige offered.

"Right, so me and Phoebe will stay here and cook up some spells and potions to vanquish the demons and you two talk to this magical community and see what you can find out," Piper said, taking charge.

They all nodded.

"We're glad you agree. We should start immediately," Peter told them.

"The talks with the magical community will be held in Peter's study," Edmund told them. "Lucy will take you there after breakfast."

They all nodded and continued eating before going their separate ways.

"You two be good" Piper warned.

"Will do" Chris promised.

"Scout's honour" Paige smiled.

Piper nodded, knowing that was the best she'd get out of them.

"Scout's honour?" Chris asked.

"Oh shush you/"

They turned to Lucy who was, as usual, smiling. "Follow me."

So they did, not really having much of a choice.

"So, do any of the demons go by any names?" Paige asked.

So far they had managed to find out that there were warlocks, lower-level demons, and a couple of upper level demons, however, none of this made sense to Chris.

"I heard one of them say Javna," a centaur told them.

"There's also a mass of blackness that's just come about," another magical creature told them.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows while taking notes, if things like this carried on then this was bad.

"And a black and red demon," another cried.

Chris kept taking notes, seeing a familiar pattern, not liking at all where it was headed.

It kept going on like that until one description made Chris stop dead – this particular description also caught Paige's attention.

"Is that it?" Chris asked, wanting to warn his aunts.

There was a murmur among the community.

"Yeah," the beaver spoke, "that's all we managed to find out."

"You've all done well. Thank you," Chris said, and stood up signalling that he wanted to leave.

"Um, is there any way to get in contact with any of you, if we need to talk some more?" Paige asked.

"Me and my wife don't live far from here," the beaver spoke once more.

Paige nodded. "Thank you all for your time. I think we have what we need."

"You can do it, can't you? Defeat these things?" Mrs Beaver asked.

Paige nodded. "We'll do everything we can, we promise."

Chris nodded in agreement.

As soon as everyone left they headed to the main room.

"OK, Chris what was that about?" Paige asked.

"These demons, they're ones that you've all vanquished" he told her.

"Well the last description sounded familiar-"

"It should."

"Why?"

"Guys?" Phoebe asked "What's going on?"

Phoebe, Piper, Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund were all in the same room.

"Chris has a theory," Paige told them. "But why should the last demon sound familiar?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, repeating Phoebe's question.

"I think these demons; they're ones that you've all already vanquished before."

"What makes you ask that?" Phoebe asked.

"And why should the last one sound familiar?" Piper asked.

"From the description, it sounded like Shax," he told them.

Looks of horror fell on all faces.

"Who's Shax?" Edmund asked before anyone could stop him.

"The demon that killed our sister," Piper told them.

"Piper-" Phoebe started.

Piper shook her head. "No, if this really is the same demon and all these demons are ones that we've vanquished before then I'm sending them straight back to Hell and that's where they're going to stay," she told them with conviction.

"But who's brought these demons back?" Paige asked.

"Obviously someone with a heck load of powers," Phoebe said.

"Or just one," Piper said.

Chris shook his head. "This demon knew you well enough to know what demons to bring back, maybe not the most dangerous but ones that you've vanquished."

"That could be anyone in the Underworld," Phoebe sighed.

"Well, we know one thing's for sure," Chris said.

They all looked at him

"This is a trap," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"Oh God, he's right," Paige said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Could someone clue us in?" Phoebe asked.

"Think about it, demons that you've all vanquished, they knew that you guys would end up being called for help. They wanted us all out of the house. And if these guys are right about the difference in the times then Leo is still talking with the Elders and whoever's behind this could take advantage of that," Chris told them.

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well we need to get home," Piper said.

"No, we can't, they still need our help," Paige told them.

"If needed I can go back that way you'll still have the power of three," he told them.

They nodded.

"But what do they want in the house?" Phoebe asked.

"The nexus?" Piper asked.

Chris shook his head, violently kicking himself. "No, there's someone still in the house," he ran his hands through his hair.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked at them all, pained.

"Wyatt."

_Hello :)_

_Hope you're all enjoying the story :)_

_What do you think? _

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. In the House

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 5: In the House_

In the Halliwell manor everything was quiet. It had only been a few minutes since they'd crossed from their world to Narnia, something demons knew they could take advantage of.

Soon the attic was filled with demons. Most looked longingly at the book, knowing there was no chance of them even being able to touch it.

"Spread out, I don't want anyone getting in through any entrance" a voice spoke, obviously the leader. "No one should be able to orb in or out, that way the boy can't escape"

A few demons nodded and left to cover the entrances.

"How will you get through the shield?" A demon asked their new master.

"Don't you worry about that, I've got it covered" he sneered.

They nodded

"What would you like us to do?" the demons asked.

"Stay up here, the witches will know soon enough about our plan. They'll be coming back"

"You want us to take on the Charmed Ones by ourselves?" he asked

"Oh no, I'll be back up here in a bit. I'm just going to take a look around before visiting the boy" he told them, leaving the attic.

The newfound ruler of the demons did just that. He looked around the house, learning more about the Charmed Ones. He knew more that most demons he knew that, but he also knew knowledge was power – there was no harm in what he was doing.

However, once he had looked through the whole house there was only one more place to go.

As soon as the demon walked into the room Wyatt's shield rose.

"That won't protect you for long" the demon sneered, continuing to walk into the room. "You are the only thing keeping me from becoming the Source and I will not let some itsey bitsy baby keep me from my goal" he warned.

Suddenly there was a crash sounding from the attic

"What now" the demon grumbled and made his way upstairs.

As he walked in he saw a man who he recognized.

"So, the Charmed Ones send their whitelighter to do their dirty work. Though it seems for a whitelighter you've caused quite a bit of damage" the demon said, looking round at the few remaining demons.

Chris looked at the demon in front of him.

"No way"

_I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, basically just a filler I think._

_Hmm, can you guess who the demon is? Sure hope not :P – it should be a surprise :)_

_But take a guess anyway and let me know – anyone who guesses right get's a virtual hug :)_

_Hope you like it _

_Thanks for reading! _


	6. Neurotic Nephew

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 6: Neurotic Nephew_

"Chris, if what you're thinking is true it's suicide to go back without us" Piper told him.

"Maybe so but the power of three has to remain here, I'm the only one who can go"

"What if you replace me in the power of three?" she asked

"Mum, you know that if you get hurt there I get hurt then there wouldn't be a power of three here or anyone there" Chris said.

Piper sighed "I can't let you go without knowing you'll be safe"

"Nothing we ever do is safe mum. I'm not stupid enough to go against this new evil unless I have to, he probably has demons surrounding the house anyway so I'll fight them off and wait for you to come back and then get to Wyatt if I can. If not then hopefully his shield will be enough to hold him off but I need to go so you guys can get to him quicker and you know it. If anything happened to him-"

"Nothing's going to happen, to either of you. And I swear if you die I will call your spirit back and-"

"I get it" Chris laughed while pulling his mother into a hug.

Paige, Phoebe and the Pevensies had been there throughout the debate, knowing never to get between a mother and son.

"Don't you dare die" Piper warned into her sons chest.

"Same to you" he told her.

She nodded "How do you get back?" she asked.

"I'll go back through the wardrobe Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were talking about, maybe I can use a spell to get me to the attic" he told her.

She nodded "Ok"

Chris turned to his aunts but before he could do anything was trapped in an embrace from both of them.

"Be careful" he told them both.

"You too, if there are too many demons just get Wyatt and get out forget about the house we can take care of it" Phoebe told him.

Chris nodded; knowing that it's what he'd have to do if worse came to the worst.

"Mmmhm, and remember" Paige started "We still have a war ourselves to finish, which we can't do if you die, so don't" she told him.

Chris laughed "You're going down" He told her.

"In your dreams, kid" she winked.

They pulled back from the embrace "Thank you for everything you've done" Susan said and hugged him lightly.

Chris nodded.

"It's been a pleasure" Peter told him, holding out his hand.

Chris shook it "Likewise" he smiled.

Edmund also shook hand "Good luck, saving your brother"

Chris nodded "Good luck saving your country" he told him.

Chris looked down at Lucy who, for the first time, wasn't smiling. Chris bent down "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you have to leave?" she asked

Chris smiled "Yes, unfortunately I do but if I ever come back you will be the first one I visit" he told her.

"Promise?" she asked, eyeing him.

Chris nodded "Promise"

She then smiled once more and hugged him.

They both pulled back and Chris stood up "So, where's this wardrobe?" he asked.

"I'll ask Oscar to take you there. You'll have your own horse of course" Peter told him.

Chris nodded his thanks.

"I'll see you at home" he said to his mother and aunts.

"Be safe" Phoebe told him.

"You too" he told them, and walked out of the castle.

"He'll be ok, right?" Piper asked.

"Of course honey, he was raised by us" Paige joked, but was just as worried about her nephew.

"Yeah, well we also have our own worries. Especially if Shax is back" Phoebe said, diverting the attention.

"I think we should take him out first" Paige told them

"I agree, but how?" Piper asked.

"Maybe if we summoned him?" Phoebe suggested

Piper nodded reluctantly. "Do you mind?" she asked

"We're not going to argue, this is our battle but it's your fight" Susan told them

Piper nodded, "Alright then. We need the spell"

"And the spell for all the others they mentioned" Paige told them

"Well, I hate to break it to you but our memories aren't exactly as good as they used to be" she sighed.

"Then no summoning until we're sure" Piper told them.

"But we can never be sure without the book" Phoebe said.

"And we need some of Belthazors flesh" Paige said.

"Try orbing it" Piper suggested.

"From our fridge at home?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot"

Paige sighed "Belthazors flesh"

And sure enough she was holding the last remaining piece of his flesh, her face contorted into one of disgust

"We'd better hope no one does this again. It's the last piece" Phoebe said.

"Even if they do he won't be coming back. I'll make sure of that" Piper told them

"You don't think its Cole as well do you?" Paige asked

Phoebe shook her head "No, they were separated a long time ago. This is just the demonic half"

Paige nodded "I'll start the potion" she said, holding the flesh as if it were time bomb.

"Is there anything we can do?" Peter asked

"Yeah, spruce up on your techniques, 'cause you're in for a hell of a battle" Paige told them.

"Hey, if Paige can orb the flesh why not the book?" Phoebe asked

"I'd rather it be at home where Chris can use it if he needs it" she told her

Phoebe nodded in understanding.

They were about to walk to where Paige was and work on the spells when they saw the book orb on the table.

Paige stood up from what she was doing with the same bewildered expression as her sisters.

"How'd that get here?" Paige asked

Piper sighed "Chris"

Chris was face to face with the demon who was behind it all, he had just orbed the book to his aunts and mother and turned back to face him.

"You know that was useless, we can't touch the damn thing"

"I know" Chris shrugged "But with the stunt you pulled figured they could use it"

The demon smiled now "Ah so you got my gifts I see"

"Not yet, they haven't attacked"

"I know they're waiting on my orders" the demon said, patting his chest.

"So, you want to get them killed?" Chris asked.

"Doesn't really matter, they're all ready dead" he grinned.

"So all this, to get to Wyatt, why?" he asked.

"Well, a little birdie told me of him becoming the future Source of all Evil so I figured why not eliminate the competition now"

"By killing a baby? Wow, that's low. Even for you Barbas"

Barbas smiled "Yes well, I have a few extra powers. What can a mere whitelighter from the future do against me?" he asked.

"I see word still hasn't gotten around the underworld yet. Good, it'll be a nice surprise for them"

Barbas frowned "What are you talking about?"

Chris shrugged "What, you weren't expecting the neurotic nephew coming back from the future?" he tutted

Barbas frowned further, Chris took a shot and telekinetically threw him across the room heading to the door however, and two demons shimmered in blocking his way. He looked around to see even more surrounding him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Nice try young one. He had put a hand on Chris' shoulder, which he immediately shrugged off.

Barbas frowned further "Well you will not stop me from succeeding in my plans. I have come too far to be thwarted now!" he seethed.

"Well sorry to spoil everything" Chris retorted sarcastically "But when I'm done here I will get him and then the sisters will come back and they will vanquish you. Once and for all"

"Oh, and that would be a lovely happy ending for you wouldn't it? But the Charmed Ones aren't here and you're just one witch"

"I wouldn't underestimate me" Chris glared.

"Oh no? Hmm, I am curious as to what your fear is. I know your mothers and your aunts but you're a mystery" Barbas waved his hand in front of Chris' face.

"Well, I suppose that should have been obvious. You're worst fear is that you'll lose your family the way you did in the future and that everything you've come here to do will be for nothing"

Chris just glared

"I'll be keeping you busy for a while with my companions here but, just a little tip. Don't try orbing you won't get very far"

Chris frowned; of course he tried but failed. "Anti-orb wards?"

"You're quicker than your family, I'll give you that. Don't worry, you're death won't be that painful" he smirked grimly and walked out of the attic.

Chris was left with at least a dozen demons to take care of himself.

"Well" he said aloud "This should be fun"

_Ok that's chapter 6 done :)_

_Hope you all like it so far :)_

_Oh and I hope you like Barbas – I couldn't resist :P _

_Thanks for reading! _


	7. Fighting and Battles

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 7: Fighting and Battles_

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Phoebe asked

"Do we have a choice?" Piper retorted.

"I know, but after last time-"

"Things are different now; we'll summon him and vanquish him. And he'll stay dead"

"I just orbed the book back home" Paige said, walking over to them "Ok guys, it's now or never"

"Who are we summoning first?" Phoebe asked

"Does it matter, they're effectively the same spell with different names" Paige told her

"Yeah but different demons" Phoebe said with urgency.

"We're sorry to interrupt, but we've gotten word that some demons are attacking, we need to leave" Peter told them

The three nodded in understanding

"Go, we'll be out after we're done with these two demons" Paige told them.

They were currently behind a table they were using for defence.

"Ok, we have the element of surprise so this should be easy" Phoebe said

Piper groaned "Don't get your hopes up"

"Ok, here it goes"

"_Magic forces black and white,  
reaching out through space and light.  
Be he far or be he near,  
bring us the demon Belthazor here"_

Sure enough there was a swirling wind and they were all faced with an angry black and red demon. There was a moment of where he was momentarily startled but soon started throwing energy balls towards the table.

Piper started freezing them while Paige orbed them away; Piper froze him knowing it wouldn't work for long.

"Now!" she yelled, each threw a potion each and started chanting

"_Spirits of air, forest and sea.  
Set us of this demon free.  
Breast of hood, beast of shell.  
Drive this evil back to hell."_ They chanted.

Balthazor threw one more energy ball before being sent back to hell.

"Now is it just me or was that too easy? We didn't even get thrown anywhere?" Phoebe said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Paige asked

"No, it's just does this new demon want them to be killed?" She asked

"He probably doesn't care if they're dead already" Piper commented.

"Well, one more demon here to vanquish then we help the others" Paige said, getting them back on track.

The others nodded in agreement.

"_Magic forces black and white  
Reaching out through space and light  
Be he far or be he near  
Bring us the demon Shax here"_

They all stood wondering if it would work, after a couple of seconds there was a gust of wind throwing them all off balance.

Piper looked up at the demon with pure hatred and took her sisters hands

"_Evil wind that blows  
That which forms below  
No longer may you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell"_ they chanted once more.

Once he was vanquished the sisters looked around

"You're right that one was too easy" Piper said

"Must be some part of a plan" Phoebe said

"Or maybe he just doesn't care" Paige told them.

"I hope your right" Piper sighed "Come on, we have more demons to vanquish and then we have to get back to Chris"

Chris on the other hand was fighting the demons Barbas had left him

'_How considerate'_ Chris thought, sarcastically.

In the corner of his eye he saw the book orb into place, hopefully meaning his family were safe.

He had just vanquished another one when he sensed something behind him and quickly threw himself to the floor, looking up to see an energy ball leave a black mark on the attic wall.

'_Mums going to love that'_ Chris rolled his eyes at the thought and pushed himself off the floor, throwing the remaining demons telekinetically across the room, causing more damage to the space.

Chris sighed "Crystals!" he yelled, orbing them separating them so three demons could be contained while he dealt with one of the remaining left.

The demon looked at his fellow demons caged and went to remove them

"Ah, ah, ah" Chris said distracting him. The demon looked up and Chris turned his hand into a fist, effectively crushing the demons insides until he exploded.

The caged demons looked at him with a mixture of fear and hate

Chris shrugged "You made your beds and now you gotta lay in them" he said, sounding like a parent scolding their children.

He smirked and got some potions and vanquished them, relishing in the screams that came from them.

Chris sighed and ran for the door, remembering he couldn't orb, and sprinted to Wyatt's room.

He instantly saw Barbas with an atheme in his hands, Wyatt with his shield up.

"Atheme!" He yelled, orbing the knife to him, then threw Barbas across the room, the same way he did with the demons.

Barbas eyed him for a moment, Chris didn't notice as he was focused on Wyatt.

Barbas conjured an energy ball, Chris still focused on Wyatt didn't notice.

Barbas sneered and threw it towards Chris.

Chris recognized the sound but didn't get the chance to do anything before it was thrown.

All he could do was put his body protectively over his brothers.

"_Evil is a faithful foe  
but good does battle best  
We witches will with these words  
waste the warlock's evil zest"_

The sisters chanted, effectively getting rid of the warlocks in the immediate area.

They had vanquished, with the help of the Pevensies and others in the magical community, over half of the evil creatures among them.

They soon saw black smoke and Phoebe got a fearful look in her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Piper called, knowing she was the one who knew the spell best.

"_I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark  
where shadows dwell.  
You cannot have  
this Halliwell  
So, away and  
leave my sight  
and take with you  
this endless night"_

She chanted herself, watching as the shadow was suctioned by an invisible forced.

"I hate that thing" Phoebe groaned.

"Alright, one more 'big' demon then we get rid of them all" Paige said.

"How?" Phoebe asked

"An all purpose vanquishing spell, mainly used on shape shifters I think, but it's worth a shot"

They had run into a more quiet area to work on their plan.

"She's right it's the best we got. Who knows what's happening back at home" Piper said

They nodded in agreement.

"Ready, this one is Javna"

"How'd you guys vanquish him last time?" Paige asked

"We didn't, Prue did" Piper sighed.

"I got the spell here, who should do it?" Phoebe said.

"I will" Piper told them grabbing the spell.

They walked off to where the demon was, inconspicuously and chanted

"_Evil eyes look onto thee  
May they soon extinguished be  
Bend thy will to the Power of Three  
eye of earth, evil and accursed!"_

Pipers hand turned into the Hand of Fatima as Prues did all those years ago. She imitated Prues actions, still chanting the spell, and vanquished the demon before them.

She turned back to the others.

"Ok, Paige do you have that spell"

Paige nodded in confirmation.

"Great now let's go" she said, running to the forefront of the attack.

"This better work" Paige said, looking up, mainly to herself.

"_Evil Hiding in plain sight,  
I use this spell with all my might,  
Stop your changing form and shape  
this vanquish now seals your fate"_

Sure enough the rest of the demons lurking were vanquished, leaving a very confused community.

They looked around and saw fire, dust and ashes in the space of where demons once were.

"Is it over?" Peter asked.

They nodded "Yeah, its over" Paige answered.

Peter and Edmund got off his horse while Lucy ran off with her tonic to start healing the injured.

"We thank you for your help. We couldn't have done this without you" Susan told them.

"We're just glad we could" Phoebe gave a small smile.

"I assume you want to get back to your sons and nephews" Peter told them.

They all nodded

"Good luck with your own demons, we only wish we could repay you for what you've done" Peter said.

"Just keep your country safe" Paige told them

The others nodded in agreement.

Susan nodded "Do you know your way to the lamppost?" she asked

They shook their heads

"If you take my hands with your transportation I should be able to get you there" Susan said "and then use the same spell Chris did to get you back to your home" she smiled.

"Thank you" Phoebe said.

"It's the least we can do" Peter told them

They nodded and took each other's hands. Blue and white lights surrounded them.

Soon they were at the lamppost.

"Are you ok?" they asked Susan

She nodded "I'm fine. Useful method though I think I'll stick to horses" she smiled "We'd like you to know you're all welcome back here anytime"

The others smiled and thanked her.

Soon they were back in their attic. They looked around and saw at least twelve lots of vanquished demons and most of the place literally upside down.

_Oops, nearly got carried away there – can't have you knowing anything about Chris yet ;)_

_One more chapter and that's that – done._

_Hope you've liked the story._

_And if I've got some spells mixed up or anything tell me :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Saving a Life

_**Charmed and Narnia Crossover**_

_I do not own Charmed, the charmed characters or Narnia, or the characters if I owned Charmed then Chris would have been in it a lot more a Peter in Narnia - just clearing things up :)_

_Chapter 8: Saving a Life_

Piper took one look at the room she was currently standing in. Ashes and scorch marks everywhere, three cages set up. Suddenly she was scared for her son. He would have had to kill all these demons, did he make it?

The sisters then heard sounds coming from Wyatt's room; they rushed into the room to find the crib turned on its side, much like they did with the table, with Chris holding Wyatt to him protectively while occasionally using his electrokinesis fighting back, while Wyatt had his shield up protecting them both.

Chris looked up and saw them "Barbas! Use the source vanquishing spell" he yelled.

They all looked up to see that it really was Barbas, the demon of fear who had continuously made their lives miserable.

Piper looked from her sons back to Barbas, anger boiled inside her. She raised her hands blowing him back into the wall.

She strode forward to him, all the while doing the same action, effectivly covering the demon in blood.

"Piper, the spell. We need the power of three!" Paige yelled.

"Hmm, yes the power of three" Barbas smirked.

He threw Phoebe and Paige out of the room, locking the door.

"Looks like now you only have the power of one, how well will that fare do you think, against me?" he asked.

"I will kill you" Piper said, walking back into her son's protective bubble.

She crouched down "Why didn't you orb?" she asked Chris.

"Anti-orbing wards, which is why Paige can't get back in. The most she can do is orb stuff to her but that's about it" he said.

She sighed in frustration.

She turned back to Chris "Are you Ok? The attic-"

"I'll clean it tomorrow" he told her, smirking a little

Piper looked at him and whacked him on the back of the head, smirking herself.

"Talk about abuse" he rolled his eyes, smiling.

Piper couldn't help smiling herself "Are you ok?" she asked

He smiled "I'm fine" he told her.

"How many were there?" she asked, looking at Barbas, who had yet to make a move

"About a dozen" he told her.

Pipers' eyes widened

"Why didn't you-"

"Get out of there?" he finished for her. He shook his head "First of all anti-orb wards, second of all if I had gone for the door demons would have only blocked my way. And besides I couldn't leave Wyatt in a house full of demons no matter how powerful he is" he said, looking at his brother.

Piper smiled, knowing the feeling of protecting your siblings.

"Why isn't he making a move?" she asked

Chris shrugged "I don't know" Barbas was looking straight at them.

"So" Chris started "What's your plan now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked" he told him. "You see all I have to do is use magic the knife with my blood and a good beings blood which I have, right here" he told them, pulling out a vial of blood "and I'll be able to get through the boys shield" as he told them his plan Phoebe and Paige were still screaming to be let in.

Piper momentarily looked worried while Chris frowned.

"But your atheme is right here?" he told him.

It was Barbas' turn to frown "I noticed" he hissed

Chris sat back down.

"He must be waiting for another demon to bring another atheme" he told Piper.

"We need to vanquish him" she said.

He nodded in agreement.

Piper sighed "I'm not saying a spell for another week after this"

Chris couldn't help but chuckle "Have you forgotten the whole Abraxas thing?" he asked.

"How could I forget? But how do you know about that?" she asked.

Chris shrugged "History, when the world went into turmoil I read up on a lot of things"

Piper nodded "Right, but now we need to figure out how to vanquish him without the power of three" she told him.

Chris thought for a moment "Technically we still have the power of three"

Phoebe and Paige were outside and pissed.

"What the hell do we do now? And why can't I orb?" Paige asked, fuming.

"Ok Paige, calm down we'll figure something out" Phoebe told her sister.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Our sister is in there with our nephews and who knows what can happen. He has all these new powers and it's going to take the power of three to vanquish him" she reminded her sister.

"I know. But we're not going to get anywhere out here. Let's get back to the book and see if there's spell in there.

Paige sighed but nodded, knowing there was no other option.

"We're not going to lose them" Phoebe told her.

"You don't know that" Paige said, tears threatening to spill.

Phoebe and Paige walked back into the attic and looked around at the damage properly.

"How did Chris make it out of here alive? It looks like a bomb went off" Paige observed.

"I think he's stronger than we give him credit for" Phoebe told her sister "Did you see them things, like lightening or something"

"Well, when he first came he was part whitelighter, now I guess he's part Elder" Paige commented standing at the book with her sister.

"Yeah but even when he came to us. He's obviously a powerful witch" Phoebe spoke, trailing off.

"What are you thinking, sis?" Paige asked.

"He's a powerful witch, Pipers son" Phoebe said.

Paige looked at here "Did we leave you out of the loop 'cause I thought-"

Phoebe waved her hands at her sister "No, listen to me. Piper, Chris and Wyatt are all in that room" she told her.

"So?" Paige asked, frustrated.

"How many does that make?" she asked.

"Three" Paige responded "Including Barbas which make- wait a minute. There is three of them in their which, with our bloodline makes the power of three" she said, trailing off herself.

Phoebe nodded "Right, right. But how do we tell them this?"

Paige shook her head "If Chris is powerful hopefully he's smart too 'cause I don't think there's anything we can do"

"I hate feeling so helpless"

Paige nodded in agreement, rubbing her sisters back "So do I"

Paige sighed and walked over picking up ingredients

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked

"Making a Source vanquishing potion. If they haven't figured it out maybe this will give them the push" she said, pointing her finger at her sister.

Phoebe nodded "I'll help you"

"What do you mean technically we have the power of three?" Piper asked "Paige and Phoebe-"

"Mum, listen for a second. You guys are the Charmed Ones through your bloodline, right?"

Piper shook her head frantically, one eye always on Barbas "So?" she asked.

"There are three people in this room from the same bloodline" he told her.

Piper looked at him then Wyatt, realizing what he was getting at.

"Will it work?" she asked

"It's worth a shot, right?"

Suddenly they saw a potion orb in from nowhere

"Looks like Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe had the same thought as us" Chris said, as if confirming his theory.

Piper nodded, before they could put their plan into action there were suddenly many more demons which had shimmered in

Chris closed his eyes, once they vanquished Barbas they had to get rid of these demons, and Wyatt was still here in the crossfire.

"Ok, quickly" Piper said, not seeing any other option.

They grabbed each other's hands, standing up. Wyatt in his crib standing, Chris holding him, reading to pull him back if necessary.

"Do you know the spell?" she asked

Chris nearly laughed "You made us memorize it"

Piper smirked "Good" she said, before turning her attention to the demons in front of her and started chanting, for the final time that day. She hoped, and threw the potion at Barbas' feet making smoke go up around him.

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace" _Piper chanted

As she chanted she saw Barbas being consumed in fire from his feet upwards, he turned in rage to the three witches. "How?" he wondered for a moment before realizing as he did he smiled. "I'll be back" he told them.

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us  
Vanquish this evil from time and space" _Chris finished chanting.

He saw Barbas being consumed in the fire even more so, but the demon couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"You know I'll be back" he smiled, and then started screaming as the last effects of the spell took place.

Chris laid Wyatt back in his cot before he turned his attention to the remaining demons along with his mother.

The demons looked at each other; it sinking in their leader had just been vanquished.

Piper and Chris raised their hands to start fighting when all the remaining demons, one by one, shimmered out.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Why do you think they ran?" Chris asked

"'cause their cowards" Piper replied, annoyed.

Chris smiled "Come on, Paige and Phoebe are probably-"

Before he could finish they had orbed in, the wards being lifted when Barbas was vanquished.

"Worried, speak of the devils" he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give us that look mister; do you have any idea how scared we were?" Paige told him.

He was about to reply when he was pulled into a hug by his aunt who had just scolded him.

Phoebe went over to her sister and Wyatt.

Chris laughed "Ok, you can let go now" he told her.

Paige refused

"Aunt Paige?" he questioned.

"Don't scare us like that again" she told him.

"Scouts honour" he mimicked his aunt, remembering what she had said from the castle back in Narnia.

She smiled and went to her other nephew while Phoebe took her turn to hug her other nephew.

"So, you figured out the bloodline thing then?" Paige asked Piper

"Actually Chris did" Piper told them, smiling. "Speaking of which, how did my son become smarter than me"

Chris smiled "Don't worry. You're smarter than Wyatt" as he finished the smile turned into a full on grin.

Phoebe whacked her nephew for Piper, who just narrowed her eyes.

Chris laughed at this.

"So first you scare us then you insult us" Paige shook her head.

"Well, technically I didn't insult her. I insulted Wyatt, you've just insulted her by insinuating Wyatt grows up to be unintelligent" he smiled.

Paige wanted to retort, but realizing she couldn't come up with a counter argument she just stuck her tongue out

Chris rolled his eyes "Some things never change"

Suddenly Leo orbed in the room, just having spoken with the Elders.

"So I spoke to the other Elders but they still don't kno- What happened?" Leo asked, looking around.

"Oh you know" Piper started "Saved a country called Narnia, Chris saved his Wyatt, Wyatt saved us, then the three of us vanquished Barbas with the Source vanquishing spell as he was the new threat" Piper said "Not much"

"Does someone want to explain this to me?" he asked

Suddenly Wyatt yawned

The others laughed

"Little guys exhausted" Phoebe said.

"Well I'm not surprised, he did good today" Chris said, adoringly.

"Let's leave him sleep" Piper suggested.

"Then someone's going to tell me what happened right?" Leo asked.

Paige put an arm round Leos shoulders "May want to get comfy, it's a going to be a long story"

"When is it not?" Leo asked, walking downstairs with the others.

"Touché" came her reply.

_Ok and I'm done._

_Hopefully this was ok and not too rushed :)_

_Hope you liked the story!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
